


Q&A

by geekbaits



Series: Pretty Little Stutterbug [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, My Hero Academia AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: Tumblr prompt: My Hero Academia AU. Marinette just recently transferred to Francois Dupont, and all her classmates are interested to see what her quirk can do.





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent to me after I posted my My Hero Academia AU on my tumblr (@geekbaits). 
> 
> To clarify: Marinette’s quirk allows her to build any item in the world. She summons a “token,” or a lucky charm, and uses that object to build something. The lucky charm will make the final product better/more powerful/etc. Marinette’s quirk also allows her to create “little miracles,” where she can pull off her plans despite the odds, and even fix things that have been broken. She has to be careful to not overexert herself, or else she'll experience a reversal of fortune and have bad luck until she recovers.

“Should we try a Markov replica?”

“No, that’s way too easy. We just saw her make that game cube over there. Markov’s structure would be child’s play–”

“_I beg your pardon?!”_

_“–_we gotta think out of the box.”

The entire class sat around Marinette and Adrien’s desk, arms folded with the most intense looks of concentration etched into their faces. 

“Is this normal?” she whispered to Adrien, who merely shrugged. “You’re new! They haven’t had this much stimulation in months.”

“We literally just got back from a training simulation that kicked _all _of our asses,” Marinette deadpanned. Miss Bustier had _too _much fun programming that training exercise; Marinette was certain she’d feel black and blue for at least 2 days.

Adrien grinned at his partner, “It certainly was a _cat_astrophe.” 

Marinette bristled.

“_Adrien Agreste_, if you make _one _more _godforsaken _cat pun, I will ram my foot–” 

“Marinette! What about this bowling hat from Gabriel’s spring line?!” Rose, Juleka and Mylene slammed down a magazine on Marinette’s desk, effectively distracting her from threatening her silly partner.

Adrien yawned dramatically at the suggestion, resulting in being swatted at by Marinette.

She peered down at the product, quietly observing the detailing in the hand stitching. To the class’ surprise, she gave a quiet laugh before holding the magazine up.

“I mean, I _could _make it but it wouldn’t be very impressive, considering the fact that this is actually my design,” she pointed to the telltale stitching along the brim of the hat, the golden looping letters spelling out her name, “I entered this design in a contest last year at my old school.”

Alya spluttered, “Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied, “It was busy work for the quirkless kids while everyone else went to hero entrance exams.” 

She remembered the few days very well, as she was able to design in class without being sneered at by the other kids. 

“You were quirkless?” Nino asked.

“Well, no,” Marinette answered, “Schools here don’t really cater to kids with quirks that aren’t very…performative. They assumed that I was quirkless, and put me in remedial classes. Nobody even knew I had a quirk until 2 weeks before I enrolled here.”

“They didn’t suspect you had one even after you made this?” Adrien asked, “This is higher quality than anything I’ve seen at my dad’s company, and, to be clear, if any of you say that to his face, I will deny it.” 

“Well, that’s because I didn’t use my quirk to make that,” Marinette replied. 

She expected a dozen more questions, but was instead faced with none. Her entire class gaped at the girl as if she had spewed another head. Heat rose to Marinette’s cheeks and she quickly looked down at her desk.

“What? I already knew how to make a hat and I just really like sewing…” she grumbled, “…it’s therapeutic.” 

“So…” Alix said, “…what you’re saying is that you could have made this hat with your quirk, but you didn’t? You _hand sewed it_?”

“Yeah.”

“No lucky charm?”

“Of course not!” Marinette exclaimed, “That’d be _cheating_. I’d be intentionally increasing the odds of winning the contest.”

“But you won anyway,” Kim said. “Because of what you hand sewed without your quirk.”

“…yes?” Marinette blinked.

Her classmates all looked at each other, before turning back to Marinette, their interest in the transfer student increased by ten fold. 

“Wait, does this mean you can sew shoes?”

“What about clothes for hamsters?”

“What about a cat-themed super suit?” Adrien piped up last, earning a couple ‘boo’s from his classmates. He laughed loudly, and grinned wildly at Marinette, his green eyes sparkling at the girl.

She shook her head, beaming widely at her new class.

“Man, that’s so cool Marinette! And it’s not even your quirk! Do you want to be my partner for the next stimulation?”

“What?” Adrien cried, “No way, she’s _my _partner!” 

“And y’all got a shit grade during today’s practice!”

“Like you got any better, Kim?” Adrien challenged, “I saw you trip over that banana peel during the drill.”

“Let’s fight it out at lunch!” Kim announced, “Winner gets to be Marinette’s partner!”

“You’re on,” Adrien cried.

“Me too!”

“Wait, I want in on this!”

With the entire class fighting over Marinette, she sank low into her seat, fighting back the warmth in her cheeks. She didn’t know what to expect from a classroom of kids with powerful quirks, but she was glad to say that enrolling at Francois Dupont wasn’t a complete wash.


End file.
